


Ведьмина кровь

by Alnaira



Series: век героев [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cameos, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/pseuds/Alnaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Билли была нужна его, Томми, помощь. Он не привык разбрасываться внезапно обретенными братьями. Ну а то, что Билли ждал его в заднице Архидемона, которая, может, когда-то и считалась лучшим городом мира, но теперь стала задницей, было меньшей из проблем. Все в том коротком, сбивчивом письме орало об этом.</p><p>Написано на Secret Santa Marvel 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ведьмина кровь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kohvoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohvoo/gifts).



Корабль назывался «Мадригал», и несчастливое это имя странно ему подходило. Он пережил годы штормов и коварства сегеронских рифов, искусавших каждый дюйм досок, но их, как удачная карта в плохой партии, перекрывали два побега от кунари. На память о последнем у капитана остался шрам через все лицо, он был похож на полумесяц, выведенный дрожащей рукой. 

Всю неделю Томми ходил любоваться на «Мадригал». Она — капитан сказал, что это она, оставь свою сухопутную чушь, мальчик, — была прекрасна. Томми засматривался на носовую фигуру, мачты, багровые в закатном солнце, убранные пока паруса. Полжизни пересекая Тедас по суше, он открыл в себе тягу к морю и подумывал наняться на какое-нибудь судно. Здесь, в Риалто, у него было много знакомых. 

Но их тех, кто не боялся идти к Минратосу, только один.

На юге настали темные времена, на севере они были такими уже четвертую сотню лет. Томми, выросший на границе с Тевинтером, в Старкхевене, за детство наслушался всякого. Слухи о новых атаках кунари мешались с вылазками охотников на рабов, маги крови, случалось, резали глотки храмовникам, те в отместку хватали невинных; словом, это была обычная для Тедаса жизнь. Всякой дряни хватало и между Морами.

Капитан тоже был старкхевенцем, Томми смутно его помнил. Тогда, конечно, Джон Уокер, один из пресловутых Мстителей, еще не обзавелся ни кораблем, ни шрамом. Теперь он шел морем и до южного Ферелдена, и до самого Андерфелса сквозь пограничье, Томми не знал, что из этого хуже. Может, то, что он собирался сделать сам.

Билли позвал его. Билли была нужна его, Томми, помощь. Он не привык разбрасываться внезапно обретенными братьями. Ну а то, что Билли ждал его в заднице Архидемона, которая, может, когда-то и считалась лучшим городом мира, но теперь стала задницей, было меньшей из проблем. Все в том коротком, сбивчивом письме орало об этом.

— Мне плевать, зачем это тебе, — сказал капитан Уокер, принимая деньги. — Даже не пытайся рассказать.

Томми прикусил язык. Он в последний раз прошелся по твердой земле Риалто (не в том смысле «последний», но лучше бы ему и правда пару лет в Антиву не возвращаться), посмотрел вблизи на украшавшую нос королеву Мадригал, в честь которой назвали корабль. Мечи, пронзившие её грудь, были сделаны просто мастерски. Ножи, спрятанные под курткой Томми, отозвались предвкушением, он просунул руку и погладил один через ножны. 

Скоро.

Скоро они будут в Минратосе и обязательно кого-нибудь продырявят. У Томми по-другому не выходило, у Билли тоже; их роднили почти одинаковые лица и эта треклятая удача. 

Глядя на удаляющийся город, он вытащил письмо из кармана и осторожно разгладил смятый уголок. Там было всего три слова. 

_Я нашел её._

***

На третью неделю пути Томми предал свою мечту о море и оставил её умирать. Он забивался в угол, выделенный ему за бочками с грузом, и дремал, надеясь скоротать так время. Под веками, в зыбкой, отсвечивающей зеленым мути, лихорадочно метались человеческие фигуры. Они то пикировали вниз на птичий манер, то бросались друг на друга с яростью мабари. Старый учитель Томми называл это танцем смерти; выражение так обесценилось, что больше не несло вложенной в него красоты. Но, пожалуй, что-то еще оставалось.

Старик был Вороном. Крылья ему давно обломали, но свернуть шею не позаботились. Он вытащил Томми из Старкхевена, протаскав сначала через всю Вольную Марку, а потом и через Антиву, где наконец подавился зерном, но перед этим успел научить его ошметкам своего ремесла. Томми сбежал, забрав деньги и перевязь с ножами из драконьей кости. Они стоили дороже всех монет в кошельке, и тех, что лежали в сундуке хозяина гостиницы, и всей гостиницы.

Вскоре Томми раздобыл карту Тедаса и стал отмечать свой беспорядочный путь красными стежками по телячьей коже. Он был в Ривейне и Тевинтере, Неварре и Орлее; прибившись к отряду исследователей, хотел пройти Ферелден под землей, но гномы развернули их. Потом за ним погнались люди банна, и Томми, успев лишь издали увидеть знаменитое озеро Каленхад, рванул на север, пересек море и оказался в Киркволле.

И вот там он уверился, что никакого всеблагого Создателя не было и нет, есть только тот сукин сын, что повелся на сладкий голосок Андрасте. Иначе бы Томми, возлюбленное создание его, не влип с таким размахом.

Когда «Мадригал» еще не обогнула Ривейн, он сидел наверху и разглядывал новых пассажиров. Можно изменить лицо, но забыть о походке или манере смеяться, жестах настолько привычных, что перестаешь их осознавать. Во всех женщинах и мальчишках Томми пытался узнать леди Кэтрин, но рядом не было чернокожего ривейнского громилы, и постепенно он успокоился. Вернее, забил одну тревогу другой.

Он плавал в своих зеленоватых, пахнущих водорослями снах, воспоминаниях, ярких и уже потускневших от времени; слова из письма ложились поверх точно клеймо.

Я нашел её.

Томми не мог понять, плохо это или очень плохо, отголосок нервической энергии Билли поднимал забытые, раздражающие его-нынешнего мысли. Они царапали нутро, как яд Воронов из баек старика. Наконец Томми, ругаясь, вылез из своего закутка, влажный воздух облепил его вторым слоем одежды. Волны бежали в три стороны от «Мадригал»; вокруг бесконечно разливалось море, и близкое побережье Тевинтера воображалось плохо. 

На верхней палубе он столкнулся с помощницей капитана. Она была высокой и худой, как палка, с наголо обритой головой, мочку уха оттягивала грушевидная серьга, пестрое тряпье болталось на ветру. Томми слышал о ней, впрочем, как и о половине команды Уокера. Былая их слава осталась в сплетнях и пыльных листовках. 

Лунный Дракон повернулась, и Томми увидел, что у неё нет второго уха. 

— Видел Белый Пик? — спросила она. 

— Проспал.

— Верно, еще насмотришься. Он не такой высокий, как о нем говорят, — Лунный Дракон приставила ладонь к глазам, разглядывая залитый водой и небом горизонт. — Завтра пройдем рядом с Сегероном, так что готовься. 

— Хорошая драчка только всех растрясет, — сказал Томми. 

Она потрогала шрам на месте уха.

— Это уж как посмотреть.

***

Приют, где он провел детство, не принадлежал Церкви, и Томми считал это самой большой удачей в своей жизни. Дети, воспитанные милосердными сестрами, вызывали у него жалость вперемешку со злорадством: почти все они шли потом в храмовники или послушники, и ничего другого им не оставалось. Носясь как угорелый по городским улицам, Томми смеялся над их скорбными лицами. Он был оборванцем, таскавшим все, что плохо лежит, свободным как ветер, а они чахли в церковных стенах или подсаживались на лириум.

Уже в Киркволле Томми оценил, насколько подсаживались. Плохих храмовников в Тени драли молоденькие священницы, хороших — рыцарь-командор, а уж этих ублюдков ковали из сильверита. Их отряд тогда едва унес ноги. 

Билли повезло дважды: его воспитала богатая семья, и он был магом в Тевинтере. Здорово пришибленным на голову, правда, но Томми считал, что это нормально. Временами. Пока Геенна Огненная не сносила весь проклятый квартал. 

«Мадригал» благополучно прошла тевинтерские воды, Томми был немного разочарован. Пару раз ему все-таки казалось, что корабли кунари, неожиданно всплыв рядом, схватят их за задницы. После добрых трех недель пути «Мадригал» пришвартовалась в порту Минратоса. Не дожидаясь пинка капитана, счастливый Томми слетел на землю и помчался по улицам так, что воздух свистел в ушах.

Минратос, столица самого древнего и самого проклинаемого человеческого королевства, плыл в облаке влажной жары. Ближе к богатым кварталам становилось легче дышать, искусственная прохлада хранила стены домов от порчи. Томми перестал бежать, затем сбавил шаг; он никогда не терялся в незнакомых городах, будто какое-то чутье сродни магическому постоянно вело его. 

От свежести садов, затопивших улицы, слегка кружилась голова, ароматы цветов ласкали, а не тревожили. Мимо Томми прошла рабыня-эльфийка, под рыжими косами золотом блеснул ошейник. Ветер, едва колебавший воздух, шевелил растоптанные лепестки амариллиса. Заметив вдалеке две фигуры, Томми остановился. Одна была маленькой, в развевающемся красном плаще, другая — много больше и силуэтом своим походила на огра или скорее на кунари, но в Тевинтере безопаснее было казаться порождением тьмы. 

Та, что поменьше, бросилась к Томми, и он уже видел растрепанные темные волосы, перехваченные широким обручем, посох за спиной, улыбку, одновременно теплую, как нагретое солнцем море, и обжигающую, как раскаленный песок. 

— Томми!

Он закрыл глаза и позволил брату себя обнять. Билли повис на нем, обманчиво слабый с виду, как все маги, но с ужасно цепкими руками. От него пахло мокрой после дождя землей и припарками из эльфийского корня. Ткань плаща была колючей на ощупь. Спохватившись, Билли отодвинулся, а Томми с преувеличенным недовольством начал отряхивать одежду.  
Тедди, возвышавшийся рядом, ехидно улыбнулся. 

— Я вижу, ты в порядке, — пробормотал Томми и спросил, нагнав бодрости в голос: — А что остальные?

Билли звонко щелкнул по пряжке, скреплявшей плащ на плече.

— Остальные? Кэсси дома, выхаживает отца, Натаниэль с ней. О Джонасе я давно ничего не слышал. А вот Кейт писала мне, что возвращается в Ферелден.

Томми снова позавидовал его умению называть леди Кэтрин просто Кейт. Он и сам, конечно, так делал, только вот она была равной Билли, дворянкой. И, судя по всему, Элай окончательно сделался при ней псом, потащился следом на юг. Томми подавил желание сплюнуть. 

— Значит, мы втроем, — сказал он. Улыбка Тедди не спешила пропадать.

— Да, — кивнул Билли и показал рукой куда-то за розовые волны амариллисов. — Идем, тебе нужно отдохнуть, а утром все обговорим.

Томми не стал спорить. Он разгладил куртку над ножами и пошел за Билли; Тедди отставал от них на пару шагов, и поразительно мягкая его поступь была почти не слышна.

***

На твердо и ровно стоящей кровати лежать было непривычно. Томми раскинулся на ней морской звездой, сброшенные подушки валялись на полу. В высокие, от пола до потолка, окна задувал окрепший ветер, по саду, приглушенно переговариваясь, кто-то ходил. Ему показалось, что это Тедди, и он с раздражением велел себе наконец заснуть.

Последней связной мыслью было воспоминание о красном плаще Билли. Томми дернул ногой и рывком провалился в сон. 

Разбудил его назойливый птичий щебет. Оказалось, он проспал до полудня; рабыня, тенью скользнувшая в комнату, принесла чистую одежду и передала, что Билли ждет в саду. Она была хорошенькой, смуглой, с удлиненными зелеными глазами, и Томми мимолетно ей улыбнулся. Потягиваясь, он дошел до сада, где между рукавами ручья накрыли стол. Билли одной рукой набивал рот сладостями, другой листал страницы какой-то книги, неподалеку, в глубокой тени, сидел Тедди и чистил оружие.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Томми, заглядывая брату через плечо. Билли засмеялся и накрыл страницу ладонью. 

— Итак, — он потер нос и посерьезнел. — Ходили слухи, что Магнус и Мстители столкнулись в Орлее. Было много шума, позвали храмовников, но он успел уйти. Архонт Стрендж сказал, что это пустой треп, однако Магнуса действительно видели в Орлее. На границе с Андерфелсом. 

— И? — Томми царапнул ногтями стол, в животе неприятно тянуло.

— Она была с ним, — выдохнул Билли. — Настоящая, не морок. Её магию ни с чем не спутать. 

Он резко встал, чуть не столкнувшись с Томми носом, глаза его горели, из темных сделавшись ярко-синими. 

— Алая Ведьма жива, — Билли улыбнулся, широко, с кипучей сумасшедшей радостью. — Наша мать жива!

Что б меня Андрасте поимела, подумал Томми. 

Одно дело письмо, мечты, домыслы с бесконечными «если бы» и совсем другое — услышать вслух, подкрепленное доказательствами. Томми аккуратно обошел Билли, резко провел по волосам пятерней и сел прямо на землю. 

— Андерфелс, — пробормотал он, — мы идем в Андерфелс.

Лязгнул металл, а потом Тедди заметил из своей тени:

— Мне это нравится не больше, чем тебе. Но чем быстрее мы отправимся, тем лучше. 

Его глуховатый рокочущий голос странным образом успокаивал. Томми вздохнул и опрокинулся затылком в прохладную воду. По высветленному жарой небу ползли облака. Он думал о старых байках, пыльных листовках и ледяном взгляде капитана Уокера. Кэрол Дэнверс, спасшей их в Киркволле. Отсвет красного плаща Билли качался у горизонта.

— Иначе они переберутся через Донаркские джунгли, а там даже сам Создатель их не найдет, — удивительно спокойно произнес Томми.

Он поднял голову, встряхнулся, разбрызгивая капли воды во все стороны. Билли слабо улыбнулся. 

Вечером они расстелили на столе карты. Змеился узор границ, разделенных морями; Андерфелс был на левом краю, страна степей и пепла. Томми прикидывал расстояние, запасы для них самих и коней. Темная, похожая на скрюченные пальцы клякса, обозначающая горы, цепляла взгляд. Высокомерие Магнуса было столь велико, что он мог пересечь их, прекрасно зная, что туда редко суются даже самые отчаянные храбрецы. Вместо этого он предпочел двигаться в другую сторону; никто не знал, насколько далеко простираются Донаркские джунгли. 

Если Минратос казался задницей Архидемона, то к западу от Андерфелса не бывал даже кончик его хвоста. Земли, где могли бродить чудовища в сто крат ужаснее известных, но храмовники не властвовали над магами и не преследовали отступников. Даже Томми эта мысль по-своему очаровывала.

— Мы пройдем через страну, полную религиозных фанатиков, Серых Стражей и порождений тьмы, и все они будут пытаться отхватить нам яйца, — сказал Томми, подражая торжественности священниц во время служб. — Вот это приключение по мне.

По правде говоря, он мало боялся тварей или бешеных андерцев. Билли грезил встречей с Алой Ведьмой, одной из прославленных Мстителей; в Тевинтере охотно говорили о магах, свободно пользующихся своих силой. Но оставалось то, на что братец потрясающе искусно не обращал внимание. 

Алая Ведьма, дочь Магнуса Ванда, их мать.

Она была одержимой.

***

С полвека Магнус имел Церковь в хвост и гриву. Он был величайшим отступником со времен… никого, наверное, и освобождал магов от гнета храмовников; болтали, что такую силу ему давали демоны. А еще, что он потомок Андрасте и летает на грифоне. Но была среди всех баек и достоверная правда: когда в Орлее впервые собрались Мстители, к ним примкнули дети Магнуса, Пьетро и Ванда, Ртуть и Алая Ведьма.

Они стали героями, спасали Тедас, о них пели песни в кабаках и трепались за пивом. Пока однажды демон, не то вызванный магией крови самой Ванды, не то явившийся из Тени за ними, не вселился в неё. Она убила своего мужа, нескольких друзей и пропала. На этом все слышанные Томми истории обрывались.

В Киркволле Кэрол Дэнверс, Мститель и капитан тамошней стражи, рассказала им кое-что. Когда все это случилось, проговорила она, сжав кулаки, Ванда была беременна. 

Тени плясали на лице капитана Дэнверс. Она смотрела на огонь, и голос её казался очень старым:

— Никто не знает, но потом, когда все считали, что она погибла, Ванда родила близнецов. Магнус забрал их и отдал кому-то на воспитание. Я сама выяснила это случайно, — она обернулась и взглянула на них с Билли, покачав головой. — Дыхание Создателя, я просто не верю своим глазам.

Никто не верил.

Томми вот до сих пор.

— Разве у одержимых могут быть дети? — приставал он тогда к Билли, тот не отвечал, губы у него были бледными и бескровными.

Магнус забрал их, разделил и отдал. Маг очутился в Тевинтере, где правили древние законы, а ему не угрожали лапы храмовников. Не магу, Томми то есть, досталось место попроще. Богатый, прекрасный Старкхевен с его тугими кошельками и мраморными дворцами. 

А теперь они собрались воссоединиться с семьей — безумной матерью, дедом на грифоне и дядей, чья репутация всегда была мутной, как вода в канаве. 

Перед отъездом их навестил архонт Стрендж и о чем-то долго говорил с Билли. Томми заметил только его плащ, тоже красный, разливающийся фонтаном вина — или кровью из глоток рабов, вполне по-тевинтерски. Эти маги… Он тяжело вздохнул и стал смотреть на Тедди, похожего на гномью статую в полутьме коридора. Только вот каменные громадины не скалятся зубастой пастью. 

Томми частенько забавлялся, воображая, чья кровь смешалась в Тедди. Порождений людей и кунари видели только духи в Тени, наблюдая за снами извращенцев, а ведь были еще и обитатели джунглей Пар Воллена, и варвары, и Андрасте еще знает кто, големы же как-то появлялись. Тедди, высоченный, с плечами как городская стена и кулаками точно эльфийские головы производил сильное впечатление. Томми понадеялся, что все просто убегут, побросав оружие, едва заметят его. 

Когда архонт Стрендж прошел мимо них, лицо у него было такое, будто он уселся точнёхонько на собственный посох. 

— Благословил, — тяжелым, как скала, голосом произнес Тедди, и до утра Томми не услышал от него ни слова.

***

В Андерфелсе шел дождь. Вода перелилась из влажного воздуха Тевинтера им за шиворот; чем дальше они отъезжали от границы, тем прохладнее становилось, начали пропадать деревья, а вот травы и низких чахлых кустарников стало больше. Иногда встречались черные, похожие на удары когтей полосы, ни былинки не росло на них. Томми слышал, что будет хуже. Даже сам Создатель не смог бы исцелить истерзанную скверной землю Андефелса.

Ночлег они нашли в первой же деревне. Билли убрал магический посох и красный плащ, дождь умело сделал из него усталого путешественника, мрачная рожа Тедди не вызывала желания ни о чем спрашивать, а Томми смутно помнил отрывки из Песни Света. Но крестьяне плевать хотели на них с верхушки своей церкви, первого из двух каменных зданий в деревне. 

Вторым был трактир. Маленький и грязный, он, тем не менее, казался чрезвычайно уютным. Томми с наслаждением окунулся в сухое тепло. Огромная, почти с Тедди ростом трактирщица принесла хлеба и эля, а потом молока, которое Билли невозмутимо вылакал. Сидящий в углу старик хмуро на них поглядывал — Томми уже примеривался поизящнее его пырнуть — но тут двери распахнулись, и в таверну вошли Серые Стражи.

Полусонный Билли отставил кружку и вытянул шею, взволнованно раскрасневшись. Любопытство его было заразно, Томми тоже уставился на Стражей — двух седеющих, похожих точно близнецы мужчин и молодую женщину с посохом за спиной. В лице её было не то что-то кошачье, не то что-то эльфийское, тонкое и хищное. Она освободила из-под плаща светлые косы и, перехватив взгляд Томми, подмигнула ему. 

Он стащил у Тедди эль, пожалев об оставшемся в Антиве бренди. Мечталось, что бутылка, словно заколдованная дева, будет ждать его до конца времен, но даже у великих героев тырили выпивку. Томми глянул на Билли и поскучнел: братец шептал Тедди на ухо, а тот улыбался, непривычно смягчившись. В пропахшем прогорклым маслом воздухе повеяло чем-то сладким. Томми мысленно сплюнул и упал в полудрему, зачарованный отблесками света на волосах женщины-Стража.

— … Магнус, — услышал он вдруг и заморгал, чуть не свалившись на пол. 

Томми изо всех сил напряг слух, но голоса Стражей вновь слились в негромкий гул. Все в его голове вскинулось, как недокормленная охотничья собака. Послышалось? Вряд ли. Если во что Томми и верил, так это в совпадения. Приняв задумчивый вид, он пошел за новой порцией эля, обойдя стол Стражей. 

— Первый Страж велел пропускать его, — с отвращением сказал тот близнец, что выглядел злее. 

— Может, это и к лучшему, — отозвалась женщина. 

— Не думал, что ты разделяешь идеи Магнуса, Илльяна. 

Она положила руку на древко посоха.

— Я охочусь на порождений тьмы, маги меня не интересуют. 

Томми очаровательно улыбнулся её затылку и с силой поставил кружки на стол, чуть не расплескав эль; Билли и Тедди отпрянули друг от друга.

Он вспомнил подслушанный разговор, когда вдалеке показались башни Вейсхаупта, главной крепости Серых Стражей. Белые стены сияли в свете солнца, проевшего дыру в облаках. Ветер разглаживал синие знамена, и грифоны на них выглядели так, словно вот-вот бросятся вниз с торжествующим клекотом. Томми вообразил, как из окон самой высокой башни смотрит Первый Страж Стив Роджерс, в славе переплюнувший Андрасте со всем её войском. Смотрит — и видит три ползущие на запад точки, позволяя им пройти, как некогда Магнусу.

Все это невольно напомнило Томми погребальное шествие. Длинный и скорбный последний путь до ложа из горящих дров.

***

Он снова плыл в зеленой мути, глядя наверх из её объятий. Солнце белым пятном расплывалось над толщей воды, водоросли встряхивали ил, дергаясь разбуженными змеями. Холод тронул спину, и Томми понял, что тонет, а не плывет. В тот же миг он почувствовал вкус речной воды, затекающей в горло. Легкие сдавило; Томми беспомощно забил руками, но вода мешала ему, водоросли хватали за волосы и одежду.

Белое пятно моргнуло, отдаляясь. 

— Томми!

Он сделал отчаянный рывок наверх, но вода сгущалась расплавленным стеклом.

— Томми! — вновь позвали его, женщина позвала; он поначалу решил, что это Кейт, леди Кэтрин, но этот голос Томми никогда не слышал. 

Ног коснулась ледяная вода, и тут его резко потянули наверх, вытащили к воздуху, выкачивая смерть из легких. Женщина обняла Томми, коснулась теплыми губами виска. 

— Просыпайся, — шепнула она.

Отплевываясь, он вырвался из её рук и окунулся в темноту. Костер догорал, еле тлея пригоршней золота, и Томми скорее услышал, чем увидел. Рядом вытащил меч Тедди. Колдовской голубой огонь осветил лицо Билли, отблески выхватили из тьмы приземистые фигуры в странных доспехах. Вдали вспыхнул розовый свет. Билли зашипел, выставляя щит. Молния искрами разбилась о невидимую преграду. 

— Порождения тьмы, — процедил Тедди.

Предвкушение боя захватило Томми. Привкус речной воды добавлял злости, и ножи, скользнувшие в руки, счастливо запели. Раньше он видел порождений тьмы только на картинках, а теперь они во плоти стояли перед ним, выползшие из-под земли ублюдки скверны. Подпитанный магией, меч Тедди окутался пламенем, Билли вскинул посох. Порождения тьмы бросились вперед — одни были изрублены, других отшвырнуло волной энергии, третьи булькали кровью, когда ножи полосовали их поразительно уродливые морды. 

Тедди засмеялся, но вдруг охнул, и Томми, скосив глаза, увидел, как тот оседает на землю. Билли на мгновение застыл, шевеля губами, и чуть не пропустил удар. Но Тедди, даже раненый, все еще дрался, огромный и злой, как проклятый огр, которого тварям повезло не притащить с собой. Вот тут-то Серым Стражам и внезапно свалиться с неба, это была их работа и их страна, но темнота только плевалась голосами порождений тьмы, когда рядом вспыхивало колдовское пламя. Сильно запахло паленым. 

Умирающий костер взметнулся столбом света. Билли направил посох вперед, мягкое спокойное лицо его сделалось маской жестокой радости.

— В сторону! — сипло крикнул Тедди, и Томми, узнав заклинания, с проклятиями отшатнулся подальше. 

Геенна Огненная распустилась жадным, жрущим насекомых цветком, багровым, как глаза всех демонов в Тени.

Воздух оседал жирными хлопьями. Свет рассеялся, но лепестки пламени еще сжимались вокруг тварей. Те, что остались в живых, злобно кричали, а Билли уже устало опустил посох. Тедди бросил ему склянку с мерцающим лириумным зельем. Вопли порождений тьмы сделались громче, а потом слились в длинный бесконечный визг. 

Стражи, пронеслось в голове Томми, но это были не они. Сверкнула новая молния. Двое, вынырнув из тьмы, обрушились на тварей, и вскоре все было кончено. 

— Эй, а вы кто такие? — заорал Томми, заслоняя Билли и Тедди.

Не-Стражи выступили на свет. Он был огроменным, больше Тедди, словно застывшим между зверем и человеком, а она — худой и смуглой, с раскрашенным татуировками лицом.

— Не так нужно благодарить, — низким, грудным голосом проговорила женщина. Золотые змеиные глаза её сверкнули.

— Знать бы кого, — сказал Тедди. 

Билли шумно выдохнул. Она повернулась к нему.

— Ты, я вижу, знаешь, кто мы такие. Ах, никакой тайны. Это даже скучно, не правда ли, Виктор? 

— Мистик, — глухо произнес Билли, — ты Мистик, ривейнская долийка, а он Саблезуб, вы из Братства Магнуса. 

Она шутливо поклонилась, рыжие волосы плеснули остатками пламени. 

— Верно, Уильям из Минратоса, ученик Стефана Стренджа. И Томас из Старкхевена. И, — Мистик улыбнулась Тедди, — Доррек из Пар Воллена. Да, малыш, Магнусу известно многое. 

— Чего же он хочет? — спросил Томми, готовясь, если понадобится, метнуть нож ей в глаз. 

— Видеть вас, разумеется. Но _она_ , — улыбка сделалась шире, налилась сладостью, — хочет видеть вас еще больше.

***

На рассвете Саблезуб сложил трупы порождений тьмы в кучу и поджег. Черная, в оплавленных доспехах пирамида дымилась и воняла; отравленная бесплодная земля отражала скверну, точно зеркало. Рана Тедди была неопасной, а вот коню Билли повезло в разы меньше — растерзанный, он хрипел, кося мутным глазом, и Томми пришлось его добить.

— Мы слышали о ваших приключениях в Киркволле, — сказала Мистик. Они с Саблезубом ехали на выродке бронто и виверны, который отчего-то звался лошадью. Наверное, потому что жрал траву и морковки. — А теперь вы промчались через треть страны, гоняясь за слухом. Вам либо отшибло мозги, либо вы просто внуки Магнуса. 

— Ты сказала… — начал Билли, но Томми перебил его:

— Я думал, в Братстве состоят только маги-отступники, а вы на них не слишком похожи?

— На кого же мы похожи?

— Ты на долийку, а он на оборотня. 

Мистик рассмеялась, за неё ответил Саблезуб. Для Томми стало открытием, что эта куча рыжеватого меха вообще умеет говорить.

— Оборотень — это она, — перекатывая рычание в голосе, пояснил он, и Мистик с улыбкой прислонилась затылком к его плечу. 

Перевитая черными шрамами, вокруг простиралась степь. Несколько дней Томми не видел ничего, кроме травы, и в раздражении изводил Тедди. Ближе к городам белели руины, похожие на обломки непогребенных костей. Мистик велела их объезжать. 

— Завеса тут держится на честном слове, — удивлялся Билли, с тревогой поглядывая на камни. 

Раз за разом он пытался выспросить у Мистик о Ванде, но Томми отчаянно ему мешал. Им владело настойчивое желание перекинуть братца через седло и мчаться обратно в Тевинтер. Он злился на себя, на Билли с его упрямством, на бесстрастную рожу Тедди, на Мистик с её куском меха. 

Он хотел видеть Ванду. Он не хотел видеть Ванду. 

Он гадал, улыбается ли она как мать или как демон. 

Наконец на горизонте показались далекие очертания Блуждающих Холмов. В редком травяном море вырос остов башни, у подножия её трепетали огни. Задремавший Билли резко проснулся и, высунув кончик языка, сотворил мерцающий зеленый шар, будто слепленный из десятка светлячков. Посияв несколько мгновений, он рассыпался, а то, что от него осталось, притянуло в сторону башни. 

— Никогда не видел такой магии! — воскликнул Билли. Вид у него был до крайности взбудораженный.

Они подъезжали к башне, и нервозность все сильнее и сильнее грызла Томми за пятки. Когда стали отчетливо видны окошки и стянувшие осколки стен лианы, Мистик сделала знак остановиться. Она спешилась и почтительно склонила голову.

Томми посмотрел наверх и присвистнул.

Великий Магнус опускался к ним, паря в воздухе, лиловый плащ лежал красивыми складками, и Томми восхитился, представляя, какое влияние это все оказывает на простых людишек. Он подавил желание подмигнуть старику и сделал серьезное лицо. Магнус смерил его ледяным взглядом. Билли торопливо вышел вперед. Он волновался перед встречей только с одним человеком, и она ждала его в башне, на остальное было плевать.

— Магнус, — кивнул Билли, выросший в кругу надменных, как золотые индюки, архонтов. 

— Уильям, — в тон ему отозвался Магнус, — и Томас. Добро пожаловать. Можете называть меня дедушкой.

— Может, как-нибудь потом, — вежливо сказал Томми.

Тедди фыркнул в голос. Дедушка Магнус перевел на него тяжелый царственный взгляд, отскочивший камешком от гномьей статуи.

— И Доррек, конечно. 

— Все зовут меня Тедди, — улыбнулся он. Томми одними губами сказал: «Доррек», Тедди так же ответил: «заткнись».

Магнус отступил в тень башни. Не дожидаясь напутственной речи, Билли кинулся вперед так быстро, что Томми едва за ним поспевал. Последним степенно вышагивал Тедди. У входа в башню Томми обернулся — к Магнусу подошла Мистик и что-то ему говорила; издалека они походили на льва и его охотницу, такую же старую, как и он.

***

На ступенях сидел человек и чистил ногти ножом. Рядом лежал свернутый темно-зеленый плащ, из-под которого выглядывали сверкающие серебристые лезвия. Позади него вилась лестница. На запыхавшегося Билли человек не обратил никакого внимания. Его лицо было высеченной из камня маской скуки.

Томми разозлился. 

— Эй, — начал он, но Билли положил ему руку на плечо, и злость подернулась корочкой льда. 

— Эй? — человек поднял глаза, такие же голубые и насмешливые, как у самого Томми. Как у Билли, когда он не играл в хорошего мальчика. — Да уж, — сказал Пьетро по прозвищу Ртуть, бывший Мститель и их родной дядя, — у богов абсолютно нет чувства юмора. 

— У тебя нет чувства юмора, — возразил откуда-то сверху женский голос, и Билли словно задохнулся. 

Сначала Томми заметил вспышку красного. Она распустилась и залила ступени полой плаща — эти маги! — стекая с плеч темноволосой женщины. Её улыбка не принадлежала демону, не принадлежала матери, что Томми воображал себе, лежа без сна в приютской спальне. 

— Ванда, — сказал он хрипло. 

Она остановилась рядом с братом, сцепив руки. Её лицо было радостным и настороженным, и, во имя печени Андрасте, Томми подозревал, что оно у него такое же. Билли задрожал второй красной вспышкой, и Ванда, решившись, шагнула к нему. Они столкнулись не в объятии, а в небольшом землетрясении, увлекшем к себе и Томми. Ванда протянула свободную руку, и он сжал её, теплую и мягкую, с тонкими проступающими косточками. 

Она обняла их обоих, крепко притянув к себе. Томми слышал, как часто бьется её сердце. Он был ненамного ниже Ванды, и, подняв голову, встретился с ней взглядом. Не демон и не мать — почти мать — священная цель для Билли, призрак для Томми. 

Ванда позвала их по имени, и он узнал её голос. 

— Я не буду с вами обниматься, — буркнул Пьетро.

Она рассмеялась. 

Томми закрыл глаза и стал ждать.


End file.
